dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grace6287/ALDC -Dancers
Former Dancers Madison "Maddie" Nicole Ziegler (born September 30, 2002) is an eleven-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and older sister ofMackenzie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage. She is in the fifth grade. She is shown on the show as Abby's favorite. She is very confident in her abilities and claims that she is stronger in tap and lyrical dancing than in any other style of dance. In the future, she hopes to be on Broadway as either a dancer or choreographer. Maddie has gotten plenty of opportunities in the entertainment industry, such as an acting role in Drop Dead Diva and the music video "Chandelier" by Sia. Mackenzie Frances Ziegler[2] is a ten-year-old dancer at theAbby Lee Dance Company. She was born on June 4, 2004 to Kurt and Melissa Ziegler and is the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler.Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage. Mackenzie's father has two sons, Ryan and Tyler from a previous relationship. Apart from dance, both Mackenzie and her sister take voice lessons. She is in fifth grade for the 2014/2015 school year. She was in first grade (almost in second grade) when the show first started filming. Mackenzie excels at acro and her sense of humor is regularly highlighted in brief interviews on Dance Moms episodes. Outside of the show, she dances with a different group at the studio, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside Maddie. Her debut single, "It's A Girl Party," was released April 2nd, 2014.Mackenzie's debut music album was released on April 26th, 2014, raching #1 on the iTunes pop chart list in America,[3][4][5] as well as #7 on the overall album chartsIn 2015, she won Choice Dancer at the Teen Choice Awards, and favorite dancer under 17 at the Industry Dance Awards. Brooke Marie Hyland (born January 30, 1998) was the oldest dancer of the group in the show. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and older sister of Josh and Paige Hyland. Brooke used to be one of Abby's favorites,[5] but as she got older, she began to lose some interest in dance. On multiple occasions, Brooke has expressed a desire to quit dance to become a cheerleader. She is a very talented acrobatics dancer, known for her contortion tricks. Brooke dreams to one day perform in Cirque Du Soleil.[6]Outside of Dance Moms, Brooke was a member of a more senior dance group at the Abby Lee Dance Company, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside her sister.On July 24, 2012, Brooke's first music single "Summer Love Song" was released on iTunes, and at one point, made it to number nine. On August 13, 2013, she released her debut album.Following the physical altercation seen in Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Brooke, Paige and Kelly left the show, and court battles ensued thereafter. She, like other members of her family, is not expected to return to the show.It is rumoured that Brooke could potentially be attending Ohio University after graduation.[7] Paige Mackenzie Hyland(born November 1, 2000) is the thirteen-year-old child of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing. She is in the seventh grade. Abby has called Paige tall and beautiful, complimenting her acro abilities, and praising her potential as a professional dancer[3]; but Abby also has criticized Paige as an underachiever due to her work-ethic and focus on dance. Paige is usually situated at the bottom of the pyramid, though her sister Brooke is usually scattered around the pyramid from worst to best. The reasons for Paige being at the bottom also include her solos often being pulled by Kelly, because of arguments with Abby. Like her sister Brooke, Paige has not appeared on the show since the fight between Abby and Kelly in the fourth season episode Big trouble in the big apple ''. Kelly has repeatedly said that members of her family will not return to the show, and has filed a civil lawsuit against the producers and Abby, alleging intentional and negligent emotional distress inflicted upon Paige Kelly has stated that her daughters will continue dancing elsewhere. '''Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak' (born May 25, 2001) is the daughter of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and older sister of Clara Lukasiak. She was Maddie Ziegler's main competition and biggest rival on the show.Abby generally placed Chloe in the middle of the pyramid, sometimes on the bottom, and occasionally on the top. Chloe's genres were usually lyrical or contemporary, although in Season 1, many of her solos were musical theater. She has believed her best dance ability has been her turning.[4]Like other girls on the show, she has been reported to be a mostly straight-A student,[5][6] and had a reputation among them for being especially studious.[7]The relationship with Abby and Christi and Chloe further deteriorated during Season 4, concluding in a fight after nationals, after which Chloe left the show and ALDC.In September 2014, a group photo for Studio 19 Dance Complex included Chloe.[8] After taking a single class at another studio, Chloe ultimately joined Studio 19 (at an April 2015 meet and greet, Chloe said she was always interested in Studio 19 and often watched their group numbers while competing at competitions). [9] Chloe also began to work on various other projects, most regularly videos for her YouTube channel, as well as music videos. Payton Alexandra[4]' Ackerman' is a long time Abby Lee Dance Company dancer introduced to the show in season two. Abby has said that she was not born with great feet, flexibility, or legs; but she has made herself a strong competition dancer with her work ethic, coming to class early and giving 110%. Asia Monet Ray (born August 10, 2005) was first on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition where she placed third. Then she joined the cast of Dance Moms in Season 3, on the episode of Watch Your Back, Mack. She departed the ALDC at the end of the third season, although she made a small appearance in the fourth season episode Girl Talk. Sophia Maria Lucia is an 11-year-old dancer at San Diego Dance Centre, born on September 7th, 2002. Sophia has appeared on''Dancing with the Stars'', America's Got Talent, Shake It Up, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and So You Think You Can Dance: Ukraine. She has appeared in two Old Navy Commercials and a 2011 Party City commercial. She was featured in Fox Legacy's''Shirley Temple''. Sophia has also modeled for Discount Dance Supply and is collaborating with California Kisses to release her own dancewear line. On March 30th, 2013, Sophia was filmed performing fifty-five consecutive pirouettes, and presented with a certificate from the Guinness Book of World Records in surpassing the previous mark of thirty-six (her old unofficial record was fifty-four) Ally Morgan ' Serigne' is a former member of the Abby Lee Dance Company on the show Dance Moms. Ally has regularly attended competitions in Louisiana, where she has been based.[8] Her sister Josie dances as well. I'sabella "Bella" Hoffheins' is one of Abby's replacement dancers when the regular Moms went on strike early in Season 3. Like her friend Kaeli Ware, Bella has danced for Studio Bleu Dance Center in Northern Virginia. ' ' Kaeli "Ashton" Ware[2][18] was one of Abby's four replacement dancers, when the Moms went on strike early in Season 3 of''Dance Moms.'' She performed again later in the same season, this time competing with Studio Bleu against the ALDC. She is expected to be seen performing her solo "Proud" sometime in the second part of Season 4.Kaeli has danced for Dancensations Dance Center, which her mother Gloria Hampton co-founded and co-directs.[19] In 2014, she was cast in a major role[20] in Debbie Allen's musical [http://www.brothersoftheknight.com/ Brothers of the Knight.] Like her friend Bella Hoffheins, she has danced for Studio Bleu Dance Center in Northern Virginia.[21][22] She has performed as an actress and in commercials.[2] Category:Blog posts